


Pretty Pretty(예쁨)

by mon_k



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Changgu is pining hard throughout all the story, Fluff, M/M, changgu’s crew are dorks really, cuz it would mean spoilers, hyunggu’s crew are cool boys, i dont wanna add more tags, inspired in Pentagon’s Pretty Pretty MV, poor boy, pretty pretty! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_k/pseuds/mon_k
Summary: Changgu is a common boy, attending a normal school and harboring a totally ordinary crush for a certain brunette with uncommonly pretty eyes.(or the Pretty Pretty MV au nobody asked for)





	Pretty Pretty(예쁨)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It’s Sof again :)This is my first time writing anything for Pentagon, so please any critic and feedback is totally welcomed and very appreciated. Also please note that English is actually my third language, in consequence, if you find any mistake or typo notice me right away! Finally, as always, a very very big thanks to my beta and dear friend [Nats](http://jihminshi.tumblr.com/) for helping with my many author’s blocks and for criticising ruthlessly this work; and a huge shoutout to my dear friend [Lu](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) for finding time to proofread this, even when she was dealing with ton of work at school. Son oro, muchachas. 
> 
> Without further due, here is Pretty Pretty.

Oh boy, he was so screwed.

Changgu's footsteps could be heard tapping loudly against the pavement as he ran through town. The boy had no clue as to why his alarm hadn't gone off on time this morning, making him _really_ late for school. To make things worse, stepping out of his home, toast in mouth, he realized his bike was still in repair. It had been broken ever since that time when Hwitaek, Hyojong, and Jinho tried to ride it at the same time going downhill, only to lose balance in the middle of the road, sending them all crashing against the dirt and the bike into a nearby tree. 

The brunette cursed his friends and his lack of stamina. For the first time in his life, he regretted not having tried out for the athletics club (or any sports club for that matter). As he turned around the corner, the boy didn't see the middle-aged woman, arms full of groceries bags, and crashed straight into her and sending the bags' content scattering everywhere. After apologizing more times than what was considered polite and helping her pick everything up, Changgu sprinted off again, finally reaching school, panting heavily.

The teacher waiting for the latecomers stared at him, unimpressed, and muttered something along the lines of _40 minutes late_ and _that's a record, even for you_. Already used to the routine, the brunette grabbed his bag above his head and went to stand in the line, next to Hyojong and Hwitaek, who somehow managed to start poking him in the sides. Changgu sighed, thinking his day couldn't start any worse. 

He was very, _very_ wrong, because moments later as if someone had summoned his crush, Chungha and Hyunggu walked through the fence doors. 

He was indeed screwed. 

 

°°°

 

The brunette was so enthralled thinking about a certain elder’s eyes that he didn’t hear the bell ringing, neither did he noticed four figures approaching his desk slowly. The moment Changgu noticed his friends surrounding his desk, it was already too late to escape. They started poking him and Yanan started asking rapid-fire questions in barely understandable Korean about the ordeal earlier and how he managed to see his crush so early in the morning. 

After telling the Chinese boy everything about his shitty morning (blaming the other three dorks standing there for most of it), he excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

The brunette never liked big crowds, so instead of using the bathroom at the end of the main, always-packed hallway, he preferred going to one that was in a more secluded area of the school.  
He was about open the door when he heard quiet music coming from somewhere. His rational side told him to mind his own business but his feet betrayed him and the brunette found himself standing in front of a glass door leading to a practice room. 

Inside, Chungha was dancing to a familiar song, which Changgu couldn't place. She moved so in synch with the beat of the song that he couldn't look away. _Oh boy, she’s is so beautiful_ he thought, sighing. No wonder she was dating a guy like Hyunggu. 

Suddenly, after spinning for a part of the choreography, the brunette realized Chungha was looking in his direction. Not knowing what to do, he hid behind the door frame, hoping that the girl hadn’t noticed his presence. Seconds went by and nothing happened, so Changgu decided to look again into the room and found that Chungha was no longer alone, she was laughing at something Hyunggu had said. Both teens went somewhere outside the brunette's visual field and an irrational pang of jealousy hit the boy. Not thinking straight, he entered the room to grab the girl's phone to see which song was playing earlier. Before he could unlock the phone, it was yanked from his grasp. Changgu realized how bad his actions must have looked when he looked up and met Hyunggu's hard stare. Luckily, the bell rang at that exact moment and the brunette escaped the place, leaving an angry Hyunggu and a puzzled Chungha behind. 

 

°°°

 

The next day Changgu was - surprisingly - not late. He arrived just in time to see the professor at the fence door stop the students coming right behind him and lining them up on the side. While he walked to his class, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic to those poor boys because he could have been in the exact same situation. On the stairs leading up to the second floor, he felt a strong arm enveloping his neck and ruffling his hair. After some struggling, the brunette broke free and kicked Jinho, muttering some curse words. Both boys finished walking up the stairs, only to find Hyojong, Hwitaek and Yanan staring at the news board in the hallway, gawking. 

“What's going on?” asked Jinho, poking his head between the other boys’ shoulders.

“Pentagon is holding auditions,” said Hwitaek in a disbelieving tone. 

“Changgu, you should totally audition!” said Yanan way too loudly. 

“Not going to happen anytime soon,” answered the brunette, looking longingly at the end of the hallway where Chungha and Hyunggu were standing. 

“ _Why?_ ” whined the four boys in unison. 

“For your crush’s sake,” said Hyojong with a shrug. “I mean, we love you but we are also getting tired of you pining so hard.” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“I don't know, guys, but I'll think about it.” With that Changgu ended the conversation and they went to their classroom to wait for Mr. Im to arrive.

 

°°°

 

Class went by in a flash and Changgu found himself strolling alone in the hallway during the break. He came to a halt in front of the board where the announcement for Pentagon’s auditions hung. For a moment, images of himself dancing along with his crush in presentations and meeting the dance crew every day in practice flooded his mind like a waterfall. It would be dream come true. Suddenly his cell phone rang in his pocket, making him come out of his daydream and curse at the caller.

“Hwitaek, why are you calling me when we are about to see each other in-” he looked at the clock hanging on the wall “- like twenty minutes.”

“It’s an emergency-,” started Hwitaek, panting. 

“I’m pretty sure it can wait, or do you have chewing gum in your hair again?”  
Interrupted Changgu in a smug tone. 

“It was only time, only _one time_ and it was Hyo’s fault-”

Before he could finish someone took the phone away from the blonde’s grasp and said: “It’s really an emergency. Come to the bathroom next to the biology lab.” Then the line went silent. 

A chill ran through the brunette’s back at the serious and worried undertone of Hyojong’s voice. He started running towards the place previously mentioned, climbing the stairs down two at a time; his mind filled with possible terrible scenarios for them to call him so desperately. He rushed through the almost empty hallway, earning odd looks from the few students who remained in the building. Once he reached the corner, the brunette took a deep breath and walked around it, only to find the bathroom at the end of that hallway locked and a note that read:

**Dearest Changgu,  
consider this as your early Christmas, birthday and Chuseok gift. Try not to kill us before you have gotten your crush’s number.**

Then there was a wink and an arrow pointing left.

The boy slowly turned left and realized that he was now facing a very familiar glass door with an also very familiar flyer glued to the side. Inside, four members of Pentagon were sitting on the floor, engaged in friendly conversation.  
Suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around, just to end up staring directly into Chungha’s beautiful eyes. His heart started beating faster, so fast that he felt as if it was going to come right out of his chest any minute.

“Are you here for the auditions?” asked the girl innocently.

“Actually, I'm not -” before he could finish, a certain dark-haired hyung turned around the corner, coming to a halt beside Chungha.

“What are _you_ doing here?” asked Hyunggu in a dismissive tone.

“I'm here for the try-outs,” said the brunette with an overly confident aura, which wore off almost immediately. _Why the hell had he just said that?_ Changgu internally facepalmed himself. 

“Oh...” Hyunggu was looking rather smug. “I'd love to see that.” 

Chungha opened the door and entered the room, followed by the older boy, who held the door open for Changgu. “Come on in.”

“Boys, we have someone here to audition,” said Chungha, looking at the four boys sprawled over the floor, who immediately stood up. 

“The floor is yours, Changgu.” A chill ran through the brunette’s back as he heard his name roll out of the older’s tongue. 

With six pairs of eyes fixated on him, Changgu stuttered a barely audible “okay” and pressed play on his cell phone. The sound of EXO’s Baekhyun voice flooded the rather small room and the younger boy situated himself in the middle of it, not knowing what to do. Slowly, he started moving parts of his body recalling every time Hyojong had made him practice his routines. 

He gained pace as the song progressed, feeling each beat more and more confidently. When he was about to reach the first chorus, he saw Hyunggu out of the corner of his eye. He was whispering something to Chungha, right in her ear, looking in his direction. Moments later the girl started laughing rather loudly and the brunette on the dance floor froze, his body stiff again from the nervousness and embarrassment. However, this time he was not able to recall anything from Hyojong, his mind was blank and that only made him more stressed. So, instead of ending his dance there, he tried to continue it with his lacking dance expertise, doing failed attempts at popping and modern dance moves. 

The brunette had to stop when the four boys’ laughter got too loud to ignore. He blinked embarrassed tears away, trying not to cry in front of Pentagon, while he heard mean comments come out of their mouths and started heading straight for the door in a hurry.  
Before he exited, he turned around and looked one last time inside the room, expecting to see Hyunggu laughing like the rest of them but instead, his eyes met with the older’s dark ones, which were filled with a serious and pained expression.

 

°°°

 

“C’mon Changgu.” Jinho was sitting in the seat just in front of him, chair turned towards the brunette. “You can’t be moping all day.”

“Boy, it’s been four days already.” Hwitaek looked down at him, standing on his left side. 

“It's time to recover.” Yanan grabbed his shoulder affectionately. “It was just a crush.”

“Are you going to let those assholes bring your morale down?” Hyojong sat his manga down on the table and stared at him. “Cuz I can't stand seeing your stupid ass so depressed for so long.” 

With a heavy sigh, Changgu stood up and muttered something along the lines of _hungry_ and _going to the expendable machine_ , but before he could exit the classroom he saw two very familiar figures heading his way. 

His first reaction was to dock away by the class’ outer wall, just below the windows. Gladly Chungha and Hyunggu hadn't noticed him. With the hunger long gone, the boy returned to his seat just in time to see Mr. Lee at the podium, ready to start the first class of the day. The same ordeal when on and on all day; Changgu accidentally seeing his hyung and noona and docking away or running in the opposite direction. Anything really to avoid the pair; the girl’s laughter still bore into his memories. 

By the time lunch came, Changgu’s friends’ patience had reached its end. They were all seated in a secluded area of the schoolyard when the pair of the brunette’s nightmare came strolling around the corner of the building. The boy tried everything in his power to escape the death grip Hyojong had him in. Upon realizing it was futile, he settled down in a fetal position and hid his face away between his arms.

“You really need to get over this shit, Changgu.” Hwitaek using his name, not some affectionate nickname, and adding curse words to his sentences could only mean that he was either mad or very concerned. Changgu bets it was the latter. 

“That's right,” Hyojong had a smirk on his face. “And there is only one way to do it.”

“You're auditioning for Pentagon again.”

 

°°° 

 

The boys spend the whole Friday afternoon and the whole of Saturday in the school’s rooftop teaching Changgu how to dance properly. Hyojong and Hwitaek, the ones with the most knowledge there, were in charge of showing him the basic moves. While Hyojong did some basic popping, Hwitaek taught him some contemporary moves, and the other two boys watched and cheered on them, occasionally joining in the teaching. The almost thirty-six hours passed in the blink of an eye and by the time Saturday night came around the five students were exhausted, three of them lying helplessly on the floor while the other two sat by the wall, fast asleep. 

“Guys,” started Jinho, waking up from his reverie. “We should really start heading out.”

Yanan stood up and said, “It's already past eight. My parents are so going to kill me.”

The other three groaned, head facing the concrete floor. As of on cue, the Chinese boy and his hyung looked at each other with a smug face and started tickling Hwitaek and Changgu, who immediately stood up, glaring at the aggressors. Together, they attacked Hyojong, who curled into a ball, shooting curse words at them. After almost half an hour they managed to get Hyojong on Yanan’s back and make the latter piggyback him towards the school’s entrance. Once outside, the friends decided to go eat ramen at a local market stall, which was opened until ungodly hours. The night went by in a blur of jokes and laughter. Before Changgu could imagine, he was already lying on his bed, thinking about his audition on Monday.

All Sunday the brunette was a bundle of nerves and anxiety, and by the time Monday morning rolled in, he was chewing his nails out of desperation. Surprisingly enough, he left home early and reached the school just in time to hear the bell ring. Like all mornings, four boys were gathered in their corner waiting for him to show up. They greeted him cheerfully, which made him feel a little bit more at ease; if his crush wasn't going to notice him in that way, then he would always have these four dorks by his side to keep him company. With that in my mind, he stopped feeling anxious and decided to let things take their own course. 

 

°°°

 

Finally, the last bell of the day rang but Changgu could only hear the sound of his own heart beating. Hyojong, Jinho and the brunette were already out of their uniform and waiting outside the bathroom for Hwitaek and Yanan to finish. Once they were all gathered outside, the boys started walking confidently towards the room were Pentagon was holding its last day of auditions. 

(They decided to accompany Changgu to give him moral support and also kind of intimidating the _enemy_ , Hyojong’s words.)

Without knocking, they opened the door with a loud thud and stormed inside, glaring at the six dancers sitting on the couches and floor. 

“I'm here to audition again.” 

Before any of Pentagon’s members could answer a loud tune coming from Yanan’s cellphone, filled the room and Hyojong started popping as fast as he could with movements that left everybody in the room shocked. Suddenly, the music came to a halt and the beat turned into some EDM tune, to which Hwitaek started dancing skillfully. The latter was so in sync with the tunes that it made to the audience impossible to look away. 

After not more than a minute, the tune changed again, this time into a calmer contemporary song. Jinho followed by Yanan, started moving to the music. In a part of the choreography both guys docked down and Changgu appeared from behind, jumping above them and starting to dance. The other two boys backed away and stopped dancing to give the brunette some space. The song hit the chorus and the tune started to pick up the pace. Pentagon and the four boys watched Changgu in awe. He moved as fast as the rhythm, not falling behind even once. For the final part, the brunette’s friends joined in and finished the choreography together. 

Hyunggu, who was watching everything silently, slowly approached the group and started improvising a dance, looking straight into Changgu’s eyes. The latter held his gaze, his heart thundering loudly in his chest. When his hyung finished, he danced to the song, improvising a routine from variations of steps he knew, not for a moment daring to drop Hyunggu’s gaze. This tug of war went for a couple more minutes until Pentagon’s leader decided he had put Changgu through enough impromptu dancing. 

“Welcome to the team, boy.” 

For the first time in all the history of the school, the brunette saw a full teeth smile on display from Hyunggu, directed right at him. He smiled shyly back and thanked his hyung. 

“I’m Shinwon,” said a boy that had hair in a reddish brown shade with a smile plastered on his delicate features. 

Taking it as a cue to introduce themselves, another boy said loudly, “Hongseok”. 

“Sup! Name’s Wooseok,” presented himself the tallest of the boys. 

“Our maknae,” cut in Shinwon shooting a gummy smile towards Wooseok, who made a shushing sound and glared at his hyung. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Adachi Yuto,” said a (very tall ) boy in very courtly manner. He had a Japanese accent and dark hair.

“I'm Hyunggu, the leader of Pentagon, as you already know.” Again, his hyung was looking intently at him, heavy and intense gaze piercing through his mind. “And on behalf of the team, I apologize for any inconvenience caused in previous meetings. Chungha will send you a copy of our schedule-” he said looking around the room for a certain girl. “Where the hell is Chungha?”

“I'm here, Hyung-ah. Had to make a call,” said the girl coming back into the room. “Our manager says that we can accept four members more aside from Changgu.” She turned towards the other boys and asked: “Would you guys want to?”

After a silent agreement between them communicated by stares, Hwitaek said, “we'd love to.” 

“It'd be a pleasure to have you all on our team. Noona, can you please send the information to Changgu and the rest?” The brunette’s heart dropped at the affectionate nickname because for one moment he had really thought that Hyunggu was interested in him, even only a tad as much as he was in the older boy, but seeing him calling her like that made him both sad and jealous. 

“Hello Changgu,” said the aforementioned girl very politely, extending her hand. “I'm Hyunggu’s older sister, you can call me noona if you'd like, all the team does.”

Gaping like fish, still processing the girl's words, Changgu wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. All his freshman year he had thought that his crush and Chungha were a couple when they were actually siblings. He could've long ago made a move on the boy. The last thing he felt before looking up again into Hyunggu’s eyes and starting a staring competition with the latter, was Chungha’s hand grip enveloping his own. 

He had most definitely a lot of work to do in order to gain Hyunggu's respect - and other things - along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much, who made it until the end! I really have no idea where this came from. Feel free to message me in [Tumblr](http://augustds.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment below!


End file.
